1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain lock, and more particularly to a curtain lock for a curtain of a vehicle window.
2. Description of Related Art
Curtains for vehicle windows are used to block sunlight and provide privacy inside the vehicle. A conventional curtain assembly for a vehicle window is composed of a track and multiple balls slidably mounted inside a track to hold a curtain over a vehicle window. The curtain can be opened or closed by sliding the balls inside the track. However, a conventional curtain assembly does not have a curtain lock to hold the curtain securely in position so the curtain is easily displaced when vehicle vibrates. Curtains over side windows having an inclined edge are particularly susceptible to opening or closing due to vehicular vibration and do not stay in a desired position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional curtain assembly.